Mi existencia
by Bella1304
Summary: Bella es transformada por los Vulturi para unirse a su guardia. Sus dones la convierten en un tesoro para ellos. ¿Qué pasará cuando la envían a cumplir una misión que afecta a los Cullens?. Se mantendrá Bella firme en su misión o la tentación de una nueva forma de vida podrá con ella.
1. Mi nueva vida

**Capítulo 1. Mi nueva "vida"**

Todavía recuerdo el día en el que mi vida de adolescente terminó para dar paso a la de un monstruo como si hubiese sido hace apenas un mes. Oh, claro, es que fue hace un mes. Bueno hace 32 días, 4 horas, 13 minutos, y 33, 34 segundos. ¿Estoy loca? no, ¿llevo la cuenta? Sí. Por donde iba… soy un monstruo, bueno, técnicamente soy una vampira, pero el primer término me define mejor. Empecemos desde el principio:

_Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Nací en un pequeño pueblillo llamado Forks, Washington. Mis padres; Renné y Charlie Swan, se casaron muy jóvenes ya que mi madre quedó embarazada. La relación de mis padres no funcionaba y Forks hacía a mi madre infeliz, se sentía encerrada en un pueblo tan pequeño. Por lo que tuvo la magnífica idea de abandonarnos para obtener su preciada libertad. No la odio, simplemente no la puedo entender, si yo tuviera una hija jamás la abandonaría. Pero que sabré yo, nunca seré madre, no ahora._

_Mi relación con Charlie nunca fue muy fluida, ya que a ambos nos costaba mucho expresar nuestros sentimientos, pero nos amábamos. Él, era mi padre y mi madre y yo siempre le agradeceré el haberme cuidado, aún sin haber superado que mamá lo dejara. Mi vida en Forks fue totalmente monótona, yo era una chica muy introvertida y nunca tuve muchos amigos. Para mi vergüenza, mi mejor amigo era mi padre y ni siquiera con él me abría totalmente. A veces pensaba que era diferente, que mi forma de ser no encajaba en ningún lugar. Pero de saber que el destino se iba a tomar de forma tan literal mis pensamientos, nunca hubiera dicho que no encaja en el mundo normal._

_Ahora tengo 17 años, y los tendré por el resto de mi "vida", Sí es que se le puede llamar de esa manera creo que, "Existencia" la definiría mejor._

_Era una chica normal, morena, delgada, y no muy alta, con uno lindos ojos color chocolate. Ahora soy de una belleza despampanante, típica de todos los vampiros y unos ojos de un brillante rojo escarlata, por las sangre de las vidas inocentes que he quitado y son la clara muestra de la horrible criatura que soy._

_Mi último día como humana, fue un día nublado como era habitual en Forks yo estaba en mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, mi prado. Iba a allí desde que lo encontré cuando tenía 13 años. Me la pasaba leyendo. Pues sí, me internaba 8 km en el bosque para leer. Ese día recuerdo que estaba terminando mi libro favorito –Cumbres borrascosas- por, no sé, sexta vez podría ser. Cuando vi a la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca; y a la vez la más aterradora. Era un hombre rubio de unos 20 años con una belleza demasiado irreal, para tratarse de algo bueno._

_Recuerdo que lo último que vi con mis ojos humanos fue su sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. Desperté tres días después, aunque prefiero ahorrarme lo que sufrí desde el momento en el que James, como ahora sé que se llama, me transformó. Abrí los ojos sin entender nada, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué alguien me causó tanto dolor?_

_-Hola Isabella-. Dijo una voz masculina, que debería ser de un hombre mayor, pero, quien sabe. Yo estaba más concentrada en los cambios físicos que sentía, en lo claro que lo veía todo y en todos los variados y extraños olores que podía apreciar._

_-Debes de sentirte muy confundida.- Volvió a hablar el hombre. Esta vez me giré para verlo, y por segunda vez vi a una criatura de tal belleza que claramente; ahora estaba segura, gracias a mi aumentada visión; no era humana._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Escuché que decía la más hermosa voz femenina que había oído, un segundo después entendí que esa voz era ¿mía? Ahora sí que estaba asustada de verdad, ¿qué me habían hecho?, dios, cada vez estaba más confundida, y creo que lo reflejé en mi cara ya que el hombre frente a mi volvió a hablar._

_-Sé que todo esto te resulta muy extraño, pero te adaptarás-. Dijo el hombre._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?- Repetí mi pregunta, ya que no sabía qué hacer o decir y él no me había contestado._

_-Eso no es relevante ahora, querida. Lo que debes saber es que para ti todo ha cambiado, ya no eres humana, ahora, mi querida Isabella, eres un vampiro._

Todavía recuerdo que cuando Aro –ahora sabía que ese era su nombre- me dijo lo que era, mi primera reacción fue soltar una carcajada. Bueno no me culpo, llevo más de un mes en esta vida y todavía creo que es un sueño, perdón, el término pesadilla es un poco más adecuado.

No creí una sola palabra de lo que me decía Aro, de cómo me contaba lo que era y como sería mi vida a partir de entonces. No fue hasta que Heidi entró en la sala con un hombre en sus brazos que empecé a creer que no era una broma.

_Cuando una hermosa mujer entró en la sala con un hombre inconsciente en sus brazos fue que hizo acto de presencia un dolor insoportable en mi garganta que había ignorado desde que abrí los ojos. Juro que en ese momento fue como si hubiera perdido todo uso de razón, no tenía control sobre mis actos, un segundo antes estaba riendo del hecho de que me llamaran vampira y ahora estaba con mis labios presionados sobre el cuello de aquel hombre inconsciente y bebiendo el más delicioso líquido que había probado nunca._

_Unos minutos después me aparté alejándome con suma lentitud de un cuerpo totalmente pálido, empecé a entender lo que había hecho. Yo, Bella Swan, acababa de beber ¿sangre?_

Aquel día después de ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido, lo que Aro había dicho ya no me parecía para nada gracioso. Y aquí estoy ahora, empezando a asimilar lo que soy –una asesina- la cual no tendrá otra condena que una eternidad junto a "personas" que veían normal matar a alguien. Según Aro, me había explicado que era mera cuestión de necesidad. Nosotros los vampiros necesitábamos beber sangre humana para vivir. Y yo no le podía negar algo así, quién era yo en este extraño mundo. Nada más que una simple vampira recién creada y él tenía ¿cuánto? Ah, ya sé, unos tres mil años. Me estremecía al pensar en cuantas vidas había quitado.

-Bella.- Me interrumpió la voz de Alec. –Aro solicita tu presencia en el salón principal.

-Ya voy.- Le contesté al niño; sí, porque Alec era solo eso, un niño, tendría no más de trece años cuando fue convertido. Pero para ironía mía el gozaba de una experiencia de centenares de años.

Caminé por los largos pasillos del palacio de Volterra. Todavía intentaba procesar que yo formaba parte la guardia de los Vulturis. Quienes, me había informado Heidi – a quien podría llamar como mí mejor amiga en esta nueva vida- eran los encargados de mantener en el anonimato la existencia de su raza, de la ahora, nuestra raza.

No entendía que hacía yo aquí, en Italia, sí Italia. No era capaz de comprender por qué los Vulturis habían ido hasta otro continente para hacerme suya. Yo no era especial. Las veces en las que le pregunté a Aro cuál era mi papel en este castillo. Él me decía que no era el momento de hablar de eso, que por ahora tenía que adaptarme y adquirir un poco de control. Algo de lo que estaba realmente orgullosa ya que era capaz de estar cerca de algún humano sin intentar matarlo y por lo que Heidi me decía los vampiros tardan años en adquirir ese autocontrol. Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando llegué al salón principal.

Allí vi a Aro, Cayo y Marco. Los líderes del mundo de los vampiros, sentados en sus tronos esperándome. ¡Oh Dios! que hacía yo aquí. Los tres vampiros me miraban como si fuera un tesoro, algo de mucho valor. Tenía que admitir que me estaban intimidando.

-Bella querida ¿cómo estás?- Me dijo Aro con la cercanía con la que me trataba habitualmente, como si fuéramos amigos. Cosa que me parecía absurda ya que yo le guardaba gran rencor por haber dado él, la orden de encontrarme y transformarme.

- Bien. –Mentí, se me estaba dando muy bien últimamente- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se requiere mi visita?

- Bella, como siempre con esa formalidad que te he pedido que no tengas, querida.- Dijo Aro con humor, pero algo en mis fracciones le dijo que yo no encontraba nada divertida la situación, por lo que continuó. – Te he mandado a llamar porque empezaremos a entrenarte para el motivo por el cual eres uno de los nuestros-. Me quedé estática ¿por fin iba a tener una explicación para mi condena?

- Estoy realmente ansiosa por saber el motivo por el que soy una vampira.-Solté con intencionado desprecio la última palabra.

- Bella, no sé porque tanto rencor, una existencia ilimitada y tanta belleza es algo que cualquier humano desearía-. Dijo Aro y de verdad podía ver que él creía en sus palabras.

- No me interesa vivir para siempre, mucho menos ser hermosa Aro, si para eso tengo que tener esta vida. Aborrezco la forma en que vivimos, me da asco matar personas, lo odio y te odio a ti por condenarme a esto.- Escupí las últimas palabras, liberándome de todo lo que tenía dentro. Me arrepentí tan pronto como vi la cara de odio con la que me miraba Cayo. Marco seguía en su línea de indiferencia, pero creí ver un atisbo de sorpresa ante mis palabras y Aro me miraba con una total incredulidad en sus fracciones, que me dejaba en claro que no entendía mis palabras.

- Isabella. No creo tus palabras. Esta es una vida que a lo largo de mi existencia he visto que envidia cada humano que he conocido, pero.-Dijo esto último ahora con una firme autoridad. -Si de verdad no te gusta esta vida, tendrás que adaptarte querida. Te he creado con un propósito que vas a cumplir, y ten claro que no dudaré un segundo si te tengo que obligar a que lo hagas. Tú me vas a obedecer. ¿Te queda claro Isabella?- No podía creer como me había tratado, como si yo fuera de su propiedad.

- No pienso hacer nada de lo que me ordenes Aro y me importa poco si me matas, cualquier cosa es mejor que esta vida. -No sé cómo tuve el valor de decir esas palabras, supongo que de verdad las siento. No soy una persona valiente y la idea de morir no se me hace nada grata, pero odio esta vida y mi orgullo es demasiado como para dejar que me traten como un perro que tiene que obedecer a su amo.

- Isabella no juegues conmigo. Soy una persona de paz pero no voy a permitir que alguien de mi guardia me hable así. -Dijo Aro y podía ver que estaba entre asustado y sorprendido por el modo en el que me había revelado

- Isabella.- Esta vez fue Cayo quien habló, y pude distinguir burla al pronunciar mi nombre.- Veo que tenemos aquí a una chica valiente, ¿así que como dices no temes por tu vida verdad?

- No.- Dije, con la barbilla bien alta, pero el tono de suficiencia con el que me hablaba Cayo me estaba asustando demasiado. Él estaba totalmente seguro de que haría lo que él quería.

- Bien.- Dijo como quien está a punto de derrotar a su rival. -Me pregunto si tratarás con tanta indiferencia la vida del Sr. Swan.

-¡Qué!- Dije mientras me derrumbaba totalmente, había dado con el talón de Aquiles de mi orgullo.- Ni se les ocurra acercarse a mi padre. -Dije. Pero mi volumen iba descendiendo poco a poco y de poder llorar juro que ahora estaría haciéndolo.

- Tranquila querida.- Dijo Aro, con una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro al comprender que Cayo había encontrado mi punto débil.- No le haremos daño a tu padre mientras tú cumplas con tus obligaciones. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí señor-. Dije con la cabeza baja y tragándome hasta la última gota de mi orgullo. La vida de mi padre estaba en juego.

-Bien. No creas que olvidaremos la rebeldía de esta tarde, de no ser alguien como tú, esto habría terminado de otra manera, así que considérate afortunada.

-Sí, claro que afortunada que soy.- Solté en un susurro cargado de ironía, olvidándome de que ellos me escucharían igualmente.

-Ya es suficiente. -Gritó un encolerizado Cayo. –Vas a permitir que esta niñita se burle de ti.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Aro.

-Tranquilo hermano. Debes admitir que resulta divertido ver a alguien valiente.- Dijo divertido, como si hablara de un gatito que se enfada.

-Aghh. Yo me retiro, te juro que le arrancaré la cabeza a esta niña si sigo aquí. -Gritó Cayo y se fue de la sala.

- Vaya, veo que has conseguido agotar la paciencia de Cayo. -Estas palabras las había pronunciado Marco verdaderamente divertido.- Los dejo solos. Alguien tiene que calmar a Cayo antes de que mate a alguien.- Dijo Marco saliendo por donde se había ido su hermano.

- Bien por fin solos. -Me giré para encarar a Aro y que me contara así la causa de mi ahora, indefinida existencia.


	2. La explicación

**Capítulo 2. La "explicación"**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Aro me comunicó cual sería mi misión aunque estaba intrigada sobre cuál sería mi otro don. Ya que en nuestra conversación no había querido decírmelo.

_-Soy toda oídos-. Dije realmente interesada por una buena explicación._

_- Verás Bella. -Dijo volviendo a la habitual camaradería con la que me hablaba antes de nuestro "pequeño altercado". –Como ya te habrás dado cuenta eres especial para nosotros. -Simplemente asentí.- Bien ¿conoces a Demetri? -Nuevamente asentí, recordando a uno de los vampiros que Heidi me había presentado- Él tiene un don, como algunos vampiros. Mi guardia está formada exclusivamente por los vampiros más fuertes y con mejores dones que he encontrado. El don de Demetri, es encontrar vampiros con características especiales. Él es uno de los vampiros más útiles que tengo ya que me ha encontrado a las mejores piezas de mi colección. Esta vez te ha encontrado a ti y tus dones son demasiado especiales como para ignorarlos._

_-¿Dones? -Pregunté confundida._

_-Tú querida posees dones realmente interesantes. Eres capaz de influir en las decisiones de los demás y tienes otro don del que no hablaremos ahora_

_- No entiendo. _

_-Bella, con insistencia tú serías capaz de hacer que alguien tome una decisión que antes no pensaba tomar._

_-¿Y vosotros queréis que yo obligue a alguien a hacer algo? -Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería que me dijera que tenía que hacer._

_-Sí, te desarrollaremos tu don durante un tiempo y después te enviaremos a una misión._

_-¿Cuál será mi misión?_

_-Quiero que convenzas a dos vampiros para que se unan a mi guardia._

_-Entiendo. _

La verdad es que había intentado desarrollar bastante mi poder, pero no era rápido. Necesitaba días para poder plantar una idea en la cabeza de los demás. Recuerdo que mi mayor logro fue que un vampiro quisiera acabar con su vida y había tardado casi un mes en formar esa idea en su cabeza.

Aro estaba orgulloso de lo que podía hacer. Pero yo no sabía cómo iba a lograr convencer a unos vampiros para que se unieran a la guardia de los Vulturis si para ello necesitaba días.

-Bella.- Me interrumpió de mis recuerdos Heidi.

- Sí. ¿Pasa algo?

-Aro quiere informarte cuando comenzará tu misión.

- Por fin, creí que no empezaría nunca.- Dije realmente entusiasmada por la idea de poder salir de este castillo de una vez.

Avancé por los pasillos del gran castillo que ahora era mi casa. Había pensado mucho en lo que tendría que hacer para convencer a unos vampiros de unirse a los Vulturis. Implantar esa idea no sería imposible pero llevaría tiempo. Todo dependía de la voluntad de los vampiros y de cuanto rechazaran la idea de unirse a la guardia. De una forma u otra necesitaría tiempo, a no ser que me quedara a vivir con ellos no sé cómo lo haría jaja. _Quién hubiera imaginado cuanta verdad había en mis palabras. _Entré por las ya conocidas puertas del salón principal donde estaba Aro. Gracias a dios que Cayo no estaba, en este tiempo entre él y yo había surgido un gran odio mutuo.

-Bella, siempre puntual

-Tengo muchas ansias por empezar mi misión- _Más bien por salir de este asqueroso castillo. _Me dieron ganas de decir, pero había aprendido a tragarme mis palabras muy bien desde que estaba aquí.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Partiremos esta misma tarde querida. Prepárate.

-Pero Aro ¿Necesitaré varios días para implantarles la idea como lo voy a hacer?- Pregunté la duda tenía desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Vivirás con Carlisle.- Dijo Aro como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-¿Quién es Carlisle?

-Bella, querida. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso yo te acompañaré en el viaje. Son unas cuantas horas en avión. Espero que estés preparada para estar rodeada de humanos tanto tiempo.

-Sí que lo estoy- Aguantaría lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí.

-Eso quería escuchar. Saldremos a las cinco. No lleves equipaje eso estropearía mi historia.

-¿Qué historia?

-Todo a su tiempo Bella. Retírate.

Genial. Aro no me había dado ninguna pista de cómo iba a ser mi misión y estaba casi segura de que lo hacía para que no me pudiera echar atrás dentro de un avión.

Regresé a mi habitación y fui a darme una ducha. Aro me había dicho que era totalmente innecesario ya que nosotros no sudábamos pero aun así tanto siendo humana como vampira una ducha caliente me relajaba muchísimo y necesitaba estar relajada para este viaje que me esperaba por delante.


	3. Rumbo a… (No estoy segura de qué)

**Capítulo 3. Rumbo a… (No estoy segura de qué) **

Me sentía sumamente incómoda en este avión rodeada de humanos, mis instintos me obligaban a atacarlos pero me controlé, además estaba muy ansiosa por saber que tendría que hacer al aterrizar.

-¿Estás controlada querida?- Preguntó Aro

-Lo suficiente. ¿Puedes decirme ya de que va a tratar mi misión?

-Siempre tan ansiosa. Está bien. Como ya sabes quiero me reclutes a dos vampiros, una psíquica y un lector de mentes.-Nunca había oído hablar de dones como esos, había que aceptar que a Aro le gustaba tener lo mejor- ellos son los hijos adoptivos de un viejo amigo mío, Carlisle.

-Si es tú amigo por qué lo vas a traicionar- No me pude contener de preguntarlo.

-Bella, los dones de sus hijos son demasiado poderosos. Créeme me duele traicionar a mi amigo pero estos chicos valen la pena. Bueno sigamos. Carlisle vive con su esposa, Esme y cinco vampiros más jóvenes, en apariencia física al menos, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Edward. Alice ve el futuro y Edward lee la mente. Te quedarás con ellos bajo la excusa de que eres una neófita que necesita autocontrol.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el autocontrol?

- Bueno digamos que su dieta es un poco… diferente- Puso cara de repulsión- Se llaman a ellos mismos vegetarianos porque se alimentan de sangre de animales.

-¿No cazan personas? Pero…- Estaba intentando asimilarlo. Aro siempre me había dicho que matar personas era solo necesidad, que no había otra opción.

-Bella, su forma de caza no los alimenta lo suficiente. Compáralo con alimentar a un humano a base de leche de soja- Dijo Aro.

- Pero viven. Tú siempre me dijiste que no había opción. Me mentiste Aro.- Me estaba enfadando muchísimo y una pelea en un avión lleno de humanos no nos favorecería mucho.

- Isabella, ellos son una deshonra para los vampiros. No quieren aceptar su destino e intentan pasar por humanos.

-Y ahora me envías a mí a esa "repulsiva" forma de vida ¿no?

-Solo será por un tiempo y es parte de una misión. No te gustará ya que no se compara con la dieta de sangre humana pero por unas semanas no pasará nada.

-¿Qué gano yo con esto Aro? Yo nunca he querido ser un maldito vampiro, yo nunca he querido ser una Vulturis.

-Ganas que la vida de tu padre esté a salvo- Claro, hacía todo esto por mi padre. No lo podía olvidar.

- Está bien Aro

-Así me gusta Bella

Agradecí poder salir por fin del avión ya que el olor a sangre humana me estaba poniendo realmente mal.

- Yo no te puedo acompañar hasta la casa de los Cullen. Edward podría leer mi plan

-Pero me leerá a mí- Dije. Ya no me hacía tanta gracia un lector de mentes.

-No podrá, como ya te he dicho eres una vampira especial- Dejé pasar eso, lo último que quería ahora era tener que preocuparme de mi otro misterioso don.

-¿Y a dónde tengo que ir?

-Tranquila, Carlisle está esperando a la salida. Bella recuerda tú misión y que se supone que eres una neófita.

-¿Cómo contactaré con vosotros?

- Tranquila de eso nos encargaremos nosotros. Bella, haz que confíen en ti.

-Sí- eso no sería tan difícil

Salimos de la zona de aterrizaje donde había un montón de humanos pero Carlisle destacaba entre todos ellos. Era un vampiro hermoso y diferente. Trasmitía mucha bondad pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos. Eran como el oro derretido. Nunca pensé que un vampiro podría tener los ojos así

-Sus ojos son…-empecé

- Guarda la compostura. Tú y yo no tenemos confianza, recuérdalo- Claro, me tenía que hacer pasar por una neófita a la que beber sangre de animales le daba mucho asco. Me pregunté si a mí también se me pondrían de ese hermoso color los ojos.

-Hola Aro- dijo Carlisle.

-Hola amigo- Le dio un efusivo apretón de manos Aro. Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita. Si Carlisle supiera que su buen amigo lo iba a traicionar.

-Esta es la chica de la que te he hablado. Isabella.

-Hola.-Me dijo Carlisle. Extendiendo la mano. Hora de empezar actuar.

-Hola- Dije con toda la frialdad que pude y no le correspondí el saludo

-Discúlpala Carlisle, ha tenido un viaje difícil- Me justificó Aro

-Lo imagino- Carlisle tenía un tono serio- Aro, no tengo nada en contra de ayudar al autocontrol de esta niña pero tampoco voy a permitir que nos deje en evidencia ante los humanos.

-Lo entiendo. Te aseguro que si no se comporta me la llevaré y ella ya sabe las consecuencias que tendría eso- Carlisle me miró con tristeza. Genial, ahora estos vampiros me tendrían lastima. Bueno eso ayudaría a que confiaran en mí.

-¿Nos vamos Isabella?- Me preguntó Carlisle. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Esto de la actuación se me estaba dando realmente bien.

Carlisle me llevó a través del aeropuerto a donde se encontraba su coche. Yo estaba muy tensa, no me alimentaba hacía casi un día y no estaba acostumbrada a tener tantos humanos a mí alrededor. Carlisle lo notó

-Tranquila Isabella ya casi llegamos-. Me dijo en tono amable.

-Estoy bien, no necesito nada de este rollo del autocontrol y mucho menos beber sangre de animales- dije con todo el desprecio que fui capaz de trasmitir a mi voz.

En eso entramos en su coche, era un bonito Volvo plateado

-Isabella, no quiero ser grosero pero Aro quiere que te quedes con nosotros y lo ayudaré. Nosotros vivimos entre los humanos y no voy a permitir que seamos descubiertos así que por favor te pido que no me mires como tu enemigo.- La sinceridad de sus palabras me dejo un poco aturdida.

-Lo siento Carlisle en el viaje de verdad la pasé muy mal- Bien hora de trabajar- pero puedes confiar en mí, no os traeré problemas ni a ti ni a tu familia- Dije esto usando hasta la última gota de mi poder, tenía que funcionar.

-Gracias y tranquila confío en ti- Bingo, solo me quedaban seis vampiros más a los que convencer. Esto sería muy interesante.

* * *

**Hola y gracias por leer mi historia :)**

**Es la primera vez que escribo una y me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece. Si hay alguna critica, o consejo. También quería preguntar si les gustaría que hiciera algún capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward, que ya va a aparecer no se preocupen :)**


	4. Los Cullens

**Capítulo 4. Los Cullen**

Conducimos durante unas horas hasta que llegamos a una hermosa casa.

-Aquí es, Isabella

-Me gustaría que me llamarás Bella si no te importa- Le dije ya que odiaba mi nombre completo.

-Claro querida- Pude notar la diferencia, Aro me llamaba querida posesivamente y Carlisle lo hacía con… ¿cariño?, no lo entendía yo le había mandado a confiar en mi no a quererme.

Cuando apagó el motor del coche y estaba a punto de bajarme me dijo

-Bella si no te molesta me gustaría entrar primero para nivelar el terreno, a algunos de mi hijos no les agrada mucho la idea de un neófita por aquí- No se bien por qué, pero me entristeció esa afirmación y parece que lo reflejé en mi cara- Pero tranquila eso es porque no te conocen- Sonreí sarcásticamente para mi interior, si el supiera que yo quiero arrebatarle a dos de sus hijos no me hablaría así. Me sentía realmente mal conmigo misma. Carlisle era muy bueno y yo lo iba a traicionar. Bella haces todo esto por tu padre me dije sin mucha convicción.

-Chicos ya ha llegado nuestra nueva invitada- oí decir a Carlisle con mucho trabajo. Mis oídos estaban desarrollados pero ellos hablaban realmente bajo. Involuntariamente me bajé del coche y me acerqué a la puerta para oír mejor.

-¡Bien, bien, bien! Voy a darle la bienvenida- Grito una voz aguda

-Espera Alice que la vas a asustar- Dijo Carlisle divertido. Bueno por lo menos ya tenía a dos de los Cullen de mi parte.

-Carlisle esto es una locura, debería ir ahora mismo y arrancarle la cabeza- Fue otra chica la que habló. A lo mejor no sería tan fácil convencer a esta de que confiara en mí.

-Rosalie tiene razón, esa chica nos va a poner en peligro. Carlisle, ni siquiera puedo leerle la mente, como es que confías en ella. Es una neófita va a - Cada vez bajaba más el tono de voz y yo estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando me apoyé a la puerta y esta se abrió. De repente tuve los ojos de siete vampiros fijos en mí. Alice, la de la voz aguda parecía un duendecillo con su pelo negro, corto apuntando a todas direcciones y me miraba con entusiasmo. La que quería arrancarme la cabeza era hermosa hasta para un vampiro, rubia, alta y escultural y me miraba con un odio que me caló los huesos. A su lado había un vampiro gigantesco y musculoso, que para mi sorpresa tenía cara inocente e infantil y me miraba con ojos divertidos. Al lado de Alice había otro vampiro era alto y delgado también rubio que me miraba como si… me estuviera tanteando. Al lado de Carlisle había una mujer con un rostro en forma de corazón y también morena. Tenía unas fracciones extremadamente dulces pero me miraba con preocupación. El chico que estaba hablando cuando interrumpí me pareció el más guapo. Era alto y de aspecto desgarbado su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado y me miraba entre con odio y reproche. Carlisle se encargó de cortar la tensión del ambiente.

-Bueno chicos esta es Bella, espero que la tratéis como a una más de nuestra familia.- Rosalie resopló y se fue de la habitación. Para mi sorpresa Alice se acercó a abrazarme- Hola soy Alice y seremos buenas amigas- Yo solo atiné a darle una pequeña sonrisa- Alice- se adelantó el chico rubio- No asustes a nuestra invitada. Hola soy Jasper- dijo extendiéndome la mano la cual cogí con timidez- Yo soy el novio de este diablillo- Dijo riéndose. Era muy amable. Me sonrió aunque con un poco de cautela.

-H-hol-a- Tartamudeé, genial ahora pensarían que era idiota. Jasper me sonrió de buena gana.

-Ves Alice, ya la has asustado- Alice se enfurruñó aunque aguantando la risa y el chico fuerte soltó una carcajada

-Hola soy Emmet- Dijo dándome un amigable apretón de manos- Te vas a divertir mucho con nosotros- Asentí de nuevo, me sentía muy incomoda para hablar- Jajajaja- se río sin sentido- Chica de pocas palabras, seguramente te llevarás bien con Edward- Me giré hacía Edward con timidez, el seguía mirándome con rostro inescrutable. De pronto miró a Carlisle enfadado, supuse que le habría dicho algún mensaje telepático.

-Hola Isabella, bienvenida a nuestra casa- Dijo en un tono demasiado frío para que sonase a bienvenida. Yo no le respondí y me volteé hacia la mujer al lado de Carlisle.

-Hola Bella, es un placer tenerte aquí- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- Carlisle está muy contento de ayudar a Aro- Mi rostro se entristeció. Aro los estaba traicionando y yo con él. Esme se dio cuenta de mi gesto. -¿Qué te pasa Bella?- Dijo preocupada. Hice lo único que podía hacer, mentir.

-Tengo demasiada sed- En parte era verdad, me alimentaba con mucha frecuencia en Volterra.

-Oh que desconsiderado por mi parte- habló Carlisle- Debes de sentirte muy sedienta después de estar tantas horas entre humanos.

-¿Eres una neófita descontrolada y pudiste estar horas encerrada en un avión con humanos?- Dijo Edward con desconfianza. Mierda piensa Bella.

-Supongo que valoro bastante mi vida y el instinto de supervivencia ganó- Le solté con bastante desprecio. Nos miramos a los ojos y todos captaron nuestra rivalidad.

-Bueno Edward como veo que Bella y tú…- Buscó algo que decir pero se vio interrumpido por un gruñido de Edward. Carlisle sonrió- Edward serás el encargado de llevar a cazar a Bella- Eso no me lo esperaba, ideé rápido una mentira para mi papel.

-No ir de caza con él, me matará en cuanto estemos solos en el bosque- En cierta forma no fue una mentira. Tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño. Edward me miró ofendido. Como si fuera incapaz de hacer algo así.

-Tranquila Bella no te hará daño, estoy seguro. Creo que os vendría bien hacer las pases ya que estarás un tiempo viviendo con nosotros y no quiero que os llevéis mal- Edward resopló.

* * *

**Hola y muchas gracias por estar leyendo. :D**

**Ya se han conocido, vamos a ver como va avanzando la relación de estos dos. No se de cuantos capítulos la voy a hacer todavía. **

**Si tienen alguna crítica o consejo dejen review. ;D**


End file.
